Seiya's Greek Wedding
by Kounellii
Summary: Seiya and his brothers are older now. It's finally his big chance with Miho. They're getting married, but they'll have to go through the whole wedding process. You're invited too. Last chapter: Time to head over to Greece and get married under skies of blue.
1. Why Are We Still Friends

**Seiya's Greek Wedding** by: Kounellii aka IrrelevantMaverick

_Kou's comments_: Well, Seiya was raised in Greece. Miho loves the idea of an exotic wedding (me too). American readers will recognize that the title is based on an old popular movie, "My Big Fat Greek Wedding." I forgot to say I've changed my pen name. If you've ever shared my fics with anyone, please change your credits to Kounellii unless you posted the link which luckily doesn't change=)

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Saint Seiya. Wish I did though, I would've made a movie special using this exact fanfic.

-+Why Are We Still Friends+-

The curtains waved gently with the breeze. Hyoga peered out the window, mesmerized by the constant movement of the fishing boats as they parted the sea.

A few light knocks broke him out of his reverie. He crossed the bare wooden floor to open the door. His friend appeared; wearing a salmon shirt with the words, "Chocolate Bunny" written across, complete with torn white board shorts.

"Hi Hyoga!" greeted Shun.

"Hey... Shun. Come in," replied Hyoga, trying not to laugh.

He stepped back to let Shun into Seiya's apartment. Seiya and Shun rented rooms at the pink dockhouse. Their apartments were studios; complete with a kitchen and tiny bathroom.

For years now, those two would constantly make long distance phone calls to Hyoga on their cellphones. Well, Seiya more than Shun. He gets bored easily.

Unfortunately, Siberia didn't have cheap long distance rates. Neither did Siberia have many cellphone plans to choose from. And Hyoga's cellphone plan charged extra for texts too.

He wouldn't have worried about it if Seiya hadn't left so many damn voicemails. He decided it was worth the extra charges to yell at him. Hyoga was visiting Seiya and Shun in Japan since a couple weeks ago to get away from the abnormal drop in temperature in Siberia this November.

Though the visit so far hasn't been a bad one. He saw how much fun and happier Shun was living near Seiya. And as mean as this sounded, they all thought Shun wouldn't last a week with him.

Then he saw one of the tenants moving out. Before any of the others noticed, he chanced a peek into the room. At first, Hyoga casually asked the landlord about the usual details: room rate, utilities included?, if I rent it can I have my wallpaper changed?, etc.

Over the next few days, Hyoga looked over at the apartment. His blond hair swayed slightly as he quietly knocked.

_C'mon, c'mon, don't answer. Don't answer... Good, no answer._

He sighed. Out of a bigger sense of relief than he cared to admit. Perhaps a part of it was due to the fact he realized he was still in an old pair of Seiya's pajamas. Black, but with embroidered stars. It was the most normal of the clothes available.

_Ugh, it's a good thing there's no one out here. Later, I'd better remember to make that Seiya get a move on washing our clothes. Man, I shouldn't have believed him when he offered to-_

Then he spotted some movement out of the corner of his still-good eye. Hyoga turned to his right, away from the door.

He blinked his blue eyes, wearing a puzzled expression.

_If I didn't know better, I'd say that the landlord was avoiding me_, he thought. He continued to gaze after what seemed like the retreating back of an old man in a fraying drab bathrobe. It looked like it used to be green, but with age one couldn't tell if it was just a dirty white.

The landlord almost closed his door when Hyoga dashed toward him. A groaning sound was heard.

"Er, Sir! Please wait. I have another question about the apartment," he said quickly, before the door closed.

A sharp slap was heard. The door creaked open again as a very long and sunburned face poked through the crack. A shuddering sigh issued from his mouth making the wisps of hair from his mustache rise up.

He frowned. "Listen, Kiddo-san. You've asked me every detail about that apartment. You've already had your walk-in tour. I don't mean to be impolite but I was only making my rounds around the dockhouse. Can't your question wait until I've had my pancakes? My wife just made them."

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized, bowing. Of course it was rude of Hyoga to interrupt the old man. It was only 6 in the morning after all. "Please, can we talk about the apartment after your breakfast? Maybe around 7?"

_This boy..._ thought the old man in irritation. Still, he could see a lot of himself in the young man. What would appear to most people as a gruff attitude was really one of a calm demeanor. A persistent man.

He gave in. "Alright, alright. Later on. Now I'm going."

Hyoga nodded. A rather cheerful glint appeared in his eye.

* * *

Shun propped himself against a pillow on Seiya's bed. He ran his hand through his pants pockets and pulled out a plastic card.

"Here you go, Hyoga. I forgot to give you the laundry card. There's a machine in the laundry room for you to add money to it. I've given you the first 1500 yen."

"Thanks, Shun. I was just thinking about that. Well, actually more along the lines of beating up Seiya. Heh, I almost went out to buy a washing machine," joked the Russian a little lamely.

Shun chuckled. Then he paused, blinking thoughtfully at his friend.

"Hyoga?"

He had just finished storing the card away in one of the desk drawers. Without turning around, he replied, "What?"

"Have you seen Seiya? He hasn't come home since last night... and he didn't even come to greet Shiryu and Shunrei this morning at the airport..."

Hyoga placed his fingertip to his chin. His blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Seiya did sometimes come home late, even coming home in the early hours of the morning. He was a big kid after all.

"Look, I wouldn't worry about him, Shun. He's probably off attending some martial arts tournament. You know how much he loves to see the fights," responded Hyoga, shrugging off any concern for their MIA friend.

This time Shun's smile faded. He absently tugged at a loose thread on the blanket.

"I don't know. I just have this weird feeling that something's up with Seiya. I mean, he shows up late for things, but I don't know him to not show up or call to apologize."

Hyoga scoffed. "You've got it all wrong. That guy only calls to ask for money, Shun. The apology is just to get us into the right mood for giving it."

Hyoga winked.

"Hmm... I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Besides, aren't we supposed to be going over to that restaurant to meet Shiryu and Shunrei? Seiya'll probably be there. He's never late for free food."

Shun sat bolt upright.

"I FORGOT!"

Hyoga sweatdropped at the sight of Shun dialing his phone so fast. His thumb was nearly invisible.

"Yes, yes, hello! Reservations for seven please. Make it for 6 'o clock. Yes, under the name of Shun. Uh-huh, yes, okay. Thank you!" answered Shun all in one breath.

"So I take it that we got the reservations?"

Shun glared as he flipped his phone close.

"Very funny, Hyoga. Anyway let's get ready."

He turned to see an expectant look on Hyoga's face. Shun shot him a bewildered look. He watched as Hyoga walked over to the door and held it open.

"I'm not changing in front of you. So get out."

Shun bared his teeth at him.

"No kidding!"

"I'm not."

_EXTRA_: Chapter title in reference to "Why Are We Still Friends" by 98 degrees. Originally this was going to be added to "My Girl" fanfic, but I felt that this is a special story by itself. Weddings are big events ya' know;) I still need to think about who will be invited, it's hard for me to juggle so many characters. Maybe just the golds? Please review, er, sign their wedding guestbook!


	2. Down on Bended Knee

Seiya's Greek Wedding by: Kounellii

C_omments: _ I'm going to try and finish this story before Christmas. I wonder if you can recognize the _song_ reference of this chapter's title (One of my faves).

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Saint Seiya. The one and only Masami Kurumada does.

-+Down on Bended Knee+-

The sun's last rays illuminated the surface of the ocean, coloring the passing people in pale orange and pink against all the blackness.

_Where did I put that stupid thing?_ thought Seiya, frantically. He ran his callus but young hands through his jacket pockets uselessly.

There was no way he would go in without it! He glanced up again for what must've been the fiftieth time that night at his few, but close friends, standing in line to be seated. The MiraCosta hotel's restaurant was very busy, especially since it was overlooking the sea by Tokyo Disney. The attraction of the sea, whether by day or night, always pulls in people…

Absentmindedly, the young man swept back his bangs, holding it flat on top of his head as if the gesture would trigger his memory. On a side note, like other people, he actually looked more intelligent with his fringe pinned back… must be the sight of a clear forehead. He let his thoughts run aimlessly, knowing that his good, and often time more-considerate-than-his-other-friends friend, Shun,selected the hotel's restaurant out of convenience for Shiryu and Shunrei.

"Hehehe" chuckled Seiya out of the blue.

Both out of relief and amusement. Seriously, it was his first time noticing that Shun and Shunrei share part of the same name. He mused over this. Perhaps it was because he's never used their names in the same sentence before? Or maybe his brain racked itself for a joke to relieve the tension.

With Seiya, you never really know. But that's what's charming about the Pegasus. He may give you a straight answer, but his actions are pretty roundabout. A natural enigma.

He scoured the narrow street behind him. Should he backtrack now? He stood on tiptoe again and peered through the wide glass pane.

They hadn't moved more than a few feet in line. Considering it was Shun, Seiya couldn't imagine why he would forget that even with reservations the restaurant was just too popular for its own good. Nobody was ever in a rush to leave anything with an ocean view.

Well, sea view.

Anyway, thought Seiya, scolding himself again for wandering in his thoughts. He was now holding himself up on the rim of the window sill instead of on the tips of his toes. His warm walnut brown eyes watched their movement.

Hyoga and Shiryu were facing each other at an angle to also include Shun, Shunrei (Ha!), and last… but never least at all, Miho, in their sight. He suddenly felt his heart jolt itself to a fast pace, almost as if he forgot it was beating earlier even when he couldn't feel it.

Seiya wasn't good at reading lips, but he still tried to. His focus zoomed in on her. The table that was right in front of the window he was peering through obscured the lower half of Miho, but he could plainly see that she was wearing a turquoise and black bubble dress.

"Wow…" he whispered. It was a lighter color than the blue of Miho's hair, but it seemed to compliment it.

A sharp rap on the glass brought him back to earth. Seiya could tell that the older man was yelling at him. But he couldn't help but notice that his date was giggling. When she had seen that she had caught Seiya's eye, she winked and tipped her head in Miho's direction.

The man caught sight of her reaction and seemed to put two and two together. He made a wide "O" with his mouth. Definitely out of comprehension of Seiya's situation. The older man mouthed out a, "Gomenasai," fixing a kind smile in his direction.

Seiya scratched the back of his head as he usually did out of complacency. He let go and landed with a soft thud. Now it was truly night time. The long row of street lamps however, provided strong light.

He fingered his evening blue bow tie again. He wanted to be prepared. Seiya checked the golden lion head buttons on his cuffs, making sure they weren't lost too.

A few tourists noticed the young man, wondering what he was looking for as well. To their eyes, they could see Seiya's head bent low scanning the ground, left to right like a bloodhound, complete with the same set of deep brown eyes.

Now just a few groups of people were ahead of them. The blond Russian looked up at the fancy floral-bordered clock above the maître d'. He scowled.

"I know, Hyoga. Our reservation was over an hour ago," remarked Shiryu, with a slightly tired tone.

"Yes it was. Wouldn't Seiya-kun be walking in around this time?" asked Shunrei, trying to make conversation to distract from the agitation. She rearranged her silk lilac-colored shawl.

If Miho wasn't frowning earlier, she was now. She looked to her left and right as she replied.

"Yeah, he usually does. I really can't believe him sometimes. I was with him last night, um, I mean-" she twittered as she tried to grasp a way to cover up what she just said.

_Too late_ as she sweatdropped at her friends' knowing smiles. Hyoga snickered.

"Well, well, that explains some of the mystery, eh Shun?" he asked. Hyoga laughed. It was obviously rhetorical.

Shun grinned but kept his laughter in. He didn't want poor Miho to be any more embarrassed than she already was. She was still struggling to come up with a white lie.

But Shunrei laughed and playfully placed her hands on her friend's shoulder to console her. Without anyone noticing, Shiryu gazed at his childhood friend very lovingly. A few patrons leaving the restaurant sighed in longing as they passed Shiryu. They wished he would look at them like that.

"Hyoga, you can stop laughing now," snapped Miho, blushing quite fiercely. She stomped her foot, but really, she wanted to hit him, but they weren't that close. He wasn't Seiya.

The Swan Saint laughed a little more to tease her. But he stopped short, catching sight of someone at the corner of his good eye. Out of sheer normalcy, he wore a black eye patch.

Miho, who had been snarling for a bit at Hyoga, suddenly gained a blasé attitude. She beckoned her friend over.

A young woman with pale blonde hair, half up and half down for the occasion, was very beautiful. She rushed in as fast as she could on her twinkle blue heels and tight grey minidress.

"Hi Hyoga!"

"Oh, um, hi Ellie! I had no idea you would be here," he replied, in a bit of a daze. His head felt suddenly lighter than usual.

The others looked on and snickered. Seiya and Shun, at Miho's urging, tried to remind Hyoga that the girl he saved was still interested in him. But Hyoga would always put off meeting with her.

This forced Seiya and Shun to use their last card: downright deceit. So it was no coincidence that she was there. Although to Shun's credit, it was his clever idea to plan this seemingly "impromptu" dinner outing, when really he had invited Ellie a long time ago.

Shiryu greeted Ellie, "It's nice to see you again. I thought for sure Hyoga would sniff this one out."

Hyoga did a 180. He asked in harsh surprise, "What exactly do you mean by that, Shiryu?"

"They've been telling me you've been too shy to talk to Ellie (Hyoga shook his head in denial at her), so Shun planned out a nice evening for the both of you. A few months ago to tell you the truth. It was right after you told them you'd be flying to Japan."

Miho laughed delightedly (and a little wickedly).

"We're all in on it. But Shunrei-chan insisted that we make it a group outing since it's your first date and all. She didn't want you two to just sit staring at each other."

Shiryu wrung an arm around Hyoga's shoulder, "So I had the idea that it would be a _very_ great opportunity to visit too."

"Ahem."

The small circle of friends turned around.

"Your table is ready."

"FINALLY!"

They shuffled in after the maître d', appearing to be a rowdy group as they laughed at Hyoga's cursing. Ellie kept protesting, "Oh, you guys! That was too much!"

The table could fit eight people, but they only needed seven. And that seventh person still did not appear.

Soon the laughter grew feeble and the teasing lost steam. After they ordered their meals, the conversation concerned catching-up and idle comments about the surrounding guests. Every few minutes, at least two of the party would check the entrance for any sign of Seiya.

Every group of friends has that bond between them that allows them to more than tolerate the other guy. For them, Seiya's presence was sorely missed. He was the kind of guy you could tease endlessly and he'd never run out of retorts. If he did, you could make fun of the lack of it. Everyone and anyone felt like they could talk to him, without hiding anything. Seiya just seemed like the type who could take what you say and not judge you, or at least the judgment wouldn't hurt because somehow you knew he was fair and would change his attitude toward you if you justified yourself.

Who else could laugh so fully or let his face mirror exactly what he feels and thinks, as if he had no thought of what it means to be an adult. A true kid at heart, that it made you jealous when you think about how kids feel like they can talk to and tease him as if they were colleagues.

This time, Hyoga sent one of his rare texts to his missing friend.

"Hey seiya, where r u? Dinner is here already"

He hoped that the mention of dinner would get him a response. Hyoga turned his head, his eyes wide in surprise, but quickly regained his nonchalant face.

"Ellie, can I ask you something?"

The other blonde faced Hyoga, looking at him with curiosity. She sharply inhaled at the sight of him.

"HYOGA?" Shiryu, Shunrei, and Shun called out in undisguised shock.

Hyoga had moved aside his chair and was kneeling on the blood red carpet. It was too soon for that!

A quick flash of blue appeared and a hand was seen gripping Hyoga's collar.

"OI! DON'T YOU DARE STEAL MY THUNDER HYOGA!"

"SEIYA?" they cried.

Hyoga slowly eased himself back onto his chair, removing Seiya's hand simultaneously. He grinned.

"Just wanted to warm up the audience for you, Seiya."

His younger friend was huffing and puffing, immediately taking in its meaning. Without another word, Seiya nodded confidently.

Now all the patrons stood up from their seats, trying to see whether they were fighting or not. Those waiting in line jostled on their feet to get a good look at the commotion. They watched as the young man in the elegant blue suit walked around the table. He stopped in front of a very pretty young lady with her blue hair in a ponytail flipped inward, clenched tightly in her hands.

Without saying a word yet, he rested his eyes on her, which seemed to calm her anxiety. She looked at him in pure wonder without worry. The young man broke into a charming smile because he did not want her to be worried about anything all.

Not for the rest of eternity.

He instinctively tugged up his pants at the knees as he bent down on one like a royal prince before his princess. The crowd walked forward, forming a wall around table 7.

When he looked up at her, it was as if he were pleading with all his heart. His big brown eyes welled up with emotion with all his hope and prayers that what he wants will finally come true.

"Miho. Miho, you've been there for me for as long as I can remember. I know I've been away for most of our memory too, but I've settled that part of my life now. I've grown up; I can take care of you. I won't leave you for anything, I promise!"

Miho's heart was beating in her ears. But she heard every single word he said. Tears ran down her face freely because she didn't know they were. All her heart and mind could see was her Seiya.

He sniffled and his smile quivered a little. He pulled out a small black box. When he opened it, the light seemed to dance upon a tiny diamond ring. It was a ring of white gold. It was all he could afford.

He took a deep breath, summoning all his strength because he was scared that he'd faint any moment. He held the ring up like an offering.

"Miho, will you marry me?"

A sharp intake of breath swirled all around the room. Women were breathing hard between their cupped hands and men were clenching their fists like they would to cheer on their favorite boxer at a match, but silently.

Her eyes were closed which worried some onlookers. Shiryu, for the first time in years, looked worried. Shun's eyebrows were furrowed in wondering anxiousness, thinking as Hyoga was, that maybe Miho wasn't ready and how crushed Seiya would be in the next minute or two. But Shunrei and Ellie calmly looked on, knowing exactly how Miho must be feeling and the history between the two.

She was reminiscing on the long years of waiting, the wishing that her man would only answer to her, not to war. She needed to take a moment to weigh the sadness and tears she shed over him for the sake of her own destiny. Miho wanted to make this choice not because she's endured so much and that he owed her but because she can't breathe without him. Because she loved him.

Right before everyone's eyes, she let herself drop down on her own knees and ring her hands around Seiya's shoulders.

"I do, Seiya, I really do."

"HURRAH!" erupted the room in a deafening sea of noise.

Seiya pulled her into a tight embrace before he slipped the little ring around her finger. The couple tried to stand but they kept falling back down, laughing uncontrollably. Their friends and complete strangers patted their backs or wrung hands with an exchange of congratulations.

After Seiya and Miho shook hands with almost all of the patrons and staff, Shun quietly stepped back. He let the scene sit in his sight. He wanted to keep the memory for as long as he could remember.

Because this is what they were fighting for.

_EXTRA:_ I saw a few pictures of the sea view at the MiraCosta hotel which I chose because I searched hotels with an ocean view in Japan as the romantic setting. Don't forget to leave your congrats;)


	3. My Life Would Suck Without You

Seiya's Greek Wedding

Kou's comments: Whoa! It's been almost a year since I've written a fanfic. Hyoga's apartment search is based on my own experience (his went down a lot easier ha!). I've got a great place but I've always wanted an apartment near the docks a la Seiya's in the anime. But any place with an ocean view is indeed pricey.

Disclaimer: I still love Saint Seiya so much. But Masami Kurumada still owns it.

-+My Life Would Suck Without You+-

Another glint of silver flashed, like zooming stars. For those few seconds it was brighter than the afternoon sunlight. It caused the young man to narrow his dark eyes. He tucked a few long, black strands behind his ear. The old and rusted fence bore his weight bravely. His dark grey shirt and faded skinny jeans certainly didn't make him look less than the adult he is.

September had arrived in Japan. He in fact, hadn't meant to stay for a month. But with all his friends currently in his old home, saying farewell became postponed.

Then Seiya's proposal came along and changed all their plans. He chuckled at the thought. His friend's one question still shocks him.

It marked how much they've grown. Or raised the bar on how much more they can grow. His feelings can't quite tell at the moment. Guess what was the shocker is that it was Seiya of all people.

They all decided to stay in Japan. It was just simpler for him and Shunrei to take advantage of Saori Kido's open mansion and live there until the wedding.

And besides, it was just that more fun!

The sounds of familiar shuffling flip-flops cut through his thoughts. He smiled knowingly and waved a hand from his crossed armed pose.

The figure of his friend emerged from the shadows of the branches overhead. Shun's green hair, cut short recently and becomingly, seemed to wave with each step. He wore an old dark brown tie dyed shirt and blue khakis. He raised the hand he held a small plastic bag in also as a greeting.

"Shun, I really just can't get over your hair," said Shiryu. A wicked grin crept across his face.

Shun dropped his smile and replied in a tone that came close to whining as possible for him, "You know, I didn't think I'd miss it until you guys actually cut it. You're so cruel Shiryu."

Shiryu burst out laughing. His tall figure shook with laughter. The Andromeda Saint on the other hand grimaced. He swept a hand for the hundredth time through his hair. His fingers tried to trace the rest of his dark green locks.

A funny thought occurred to Shun. For a second his grimace disappeared into a strange look. A sort of surprised look suspended on his face.

"Hmm? What Shun?"

Shun shook his head and laughed now. Although for him it almost appeared like he was giggling.

_I guess even with a man's hair cut he'll still look like a girl_, thought Shiryu.

"What? Why are you smiling like that Shiryu?" asked Shun, a bit suspiciously.

When he was younger he would have asked something like that innocently. But as he grew older, he seemed to catch on a bit better as to when someone was mocking him. A token from June; who always tried to correct his naivety.

Shiryu's bemused grin changed. To be honest, he didn't know he was grinning.

"Nothing! What about you? Just now you look like you just remembered something."

Shun sighed and started walking forward. Shiryu followed.

"I was just thinking that I haven't had short hair since I was a child. But now I'm 28 and back to my old hair cut I haven't had since I was 8… on Andromeda Island I've only ever had trims. I wonder if I've really changed though."

Shiryu stole a glance at his younger friend. Brother.

"I think you have."

Shun smiled.

"I'm not sure when we all started moving on with our lives. It's just so… crazy. I mean Hyoga-"

At the mention of his name, Shiryu snorted.

"Yeah, Hyoga's just moved into the apartment down the hall from you guys. I guess he'll be following in Seiya's footsteps soon too."

A questioning look appeared on Shun's face.

"Well, you know, he's made the big move from wandering around back and forth from Siberia to Russia and then settling in that dock house you all live in. Eventually he'll get the guts to start a real relationship with Ellie. Marry and then start a family of his own."

"Oh, yes, you're right. I hadn't thought of that."

Now it was the Dragon's turn to look puzzled.

"Shun, surely you knew Hyoga wants more in his life. I would think him staying with you guys might eventually rub off on him to settle down."

"Well, I mean, I only saw him getting the apartment and thought, well… that he was gonna be one of us. He was going to spend more time with me and Seiya. I hadn't thought past that."

"Shun, you really are weird."

At which a playful punch was aimed at Shiryu. From a distance, the Saint they were speaking of sneezed. Hyoga's gray-green shirt was rolled up at the sleeves. Shorts made him feel uncomfortable but he did like a good pair of jersey pants.

Seiya smirked, the tips of his faded maroon high tops clung through the same rusted fence. He extended his hand to shade his eyes, not that it did much to help his vision. But he did it anyway as a natural gesture when spying on good old pals.

"Mission accomplished!"

"Or at least step two is," muttered Hyoga. "And you might wanna tone it down, Shun can smell a conspiracy from a mile away. He's pretty perceptive that Shun."

Seiya hopped down.

"Whatever. We should get going! With Shiryu on the job, I know he won't screw up and let Shun get a whiff of our plan. Let's go Hyoga, to the baseball field!"

"Roger that," he replied. He flipped back a green and black cap on his head that he removed earlier to fan himself.

The two men walked toward a very dusty baseball field. Even the bleachers were caked with dust from years of rain and dust swirling around. It was on the crappy side, true. But it was their baseball field.

At the same time, they spotted the batter's diamond. A single thought zapped through them. Suddenly they broke into a smile.

And off they went!

A few seconds later, twin trails of rising dust followed them.

"Aw damnit Hyoga! Not fair!" roared Seiya.

He stomped on his own white and black baseball cap that flew off his head. His white and black pin striped baseball uniform started to get dirty. He tucked up the red sweatshirt sleeves, wanting badly to punch him.

He sure was pissed.

The Cygnus Saint looked quite hot in contrast. The swirl of dust died down around him. His foot was still on the broken, but still identifiable, batter's diamond.

"Be cool, Seiya. They're coming!"

He turned around and looked over his shoulder.

"Oi! Over here!" called out Hyoga, smiling happily at his approaching brothers.

Shun hurried over. Shiryu kept to his slow stroll watching Shun, who reached out to Seiya and patted him on the shoulder. Probably trying to get the dust off his no-longer-clean baseball uniform.

"What happened here? Seiya's clothes are all dirty," asked Shun. He was pretty concerned as being one who's worn white clothes; he knew how hard it could be to get stains out.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Shun. Seiya and I just had a little running contest," assured the smug Hyoga. He flashed a smile in Seiya's direction.

Which only made Seiya angrier.

"Oh, shut up Hyoga! You're so annoying, I swear! We were supposed to shout happy birthday Shun but now you got me all d-"

Shun gasped. Shiryu rubbed his temple.

Seiya clapped a hand to his mouth and slowly turned away from Hyoga toward Shun.

"Oops."

Hyoga wrapped an arm around Seiya.

"Way to go Pegasus."

But Seiya was already worried. He laughed nervously and then kept blabbering at Shun that he wasn't supposed to see them and how their plans were so mega awesome. And of course, that it was all Hyoga's fault their birthday plans for him was screwed.

But Shun wasn't really listening. He felt like he was watching this whole scene, really watching it. His heart was pounding.

And then he burst out laughing.

"Shun, are you okay?" asked Hyoga in alarm. He rushed over to Shun's other side. Shiryu claimed the other side while Seiya continued to stand in front of him.

A few tears peered out of Shun's eyes. And then he had to clutch his stomach because he was laughing too hard.

"Oh, Seiya, it's fine! It's completely fine! I am surprised, really. Believe me," cried out Shun between fits of laughter.

The other three glanced at each other. Then they began laughing hard too. After they regained composure, they settled onto the bleachers.

"Wow, I'm really happy you all remembered my birthday!"

Seiya perked up.

"Yeah, it's so awesome yours fell before our wedding date. And it's nice not to think about the wedding," said Seiya a bit sheepishly.

Planning the proposal made him break out in sweats and now, thinking about saying, "I do" in front of everyone made him want to jump into a volcano.

"Well, I think this is probably one of my best birthdays. It just feels so good to come back to this place," said Shun.

Hyoga, after a bit of feeling, tapped the birthday boy on the shoulder.

"Shun, um, I just want to say I'm sorry. You know, about making that stupid dare about your hair. I know you're pretty upset about that."

Shun blinked. Then he grinned.

"Actually, I like it a lot. At first I was, but I think it was because I felt like everything was changing so fast. I don't know it just was coming all at once at me. But with my hair like this, it is a lot easier to dry."

"Hey, I've got a great idea. I brought a camera with me. Let's go take a picture. It'll be like a comparison picture of a grown up version of Shun," suggested Shiryu.

Seiya laughed at the idea.

"Yeah, since you've got the same cut. Let's do this," cheered Seiya, at once getting up.

The other three got up too and followed him. They stood in front of the batter's cage. Seiya pulled in Hyoga and Shun with his arm around each of them.

As Shiryu was getting ready to take a picture, a shrill whistle interrupted them.

They all turned at once in the direction of the street. A lone figure was casually approaching them. He had navy blue hair, slicked back. He had a dark red tank top on with a pair of frayed dark blue jeans.

"Hey! Guess I'm just in time for picture taking," Ikki seemed to answer to their surprise.

But they weren't too surprise. Ikki has been joining them for a lot of occasions. And it would've been a nasty surprise if he hadn't come in for his little brother's birthday.

Ikki took the camera from Shiryu, who got the hint. He joined the others and was pulled in toward Seiya, who seemed to anchor his friends right in the center. After a few shots, Ikki switched places with Shiryu.

"Let's go get a couple of shots. There's a bar a couple streets over," said Ikki. He beckoned them after him.

"Alright! Great idea, Ikki," said Seiya, dashing past toward the street.

As he ran, his ringtone sounded off. He wasted no time in flipping his phone open and continued running.

The others watched as he came to a halt.

"Eh, what? Seriously? I mean, that's not a bad idea. But can't we have a small wedding Miho-chan?"

After a few minutes of Seiya making faces into the phone. He turned toward Ikki.

"Did you really invite all the Gold Saints to my wedding?" asked Seiya in great disbelief.

Ikki shrugged.

"Well, Miho asked me to. As soon as you pegged it for December 13."

Seiya started getting that feeling of jumping in a volcano. As he slouched off after his friends toward the bar, another idea sparked in his head.

He slyly smiled. After he told Shiryu to go ahead and find them seats, he nudged Shun in the chest.

"Let's figure out what we'll do for Shiryu's birthday next month."

EXTRA: Alright, I already had the invitations go out for their wedding. I just didn't feel like writing about it so I opted on what they'd be doing during the time before the big day. Sometimes people set wedding dates almost a year from their engagement. Thought it was more fun to come up with what they'd do instead. "My Life Would Suck Without You" in reference to Kelly Clarkson's song (my fave singer is going to get married too!). Don't forget to sign their wedding guestbook, I mean review.


	4. Sober to Catch My Breath

**Seiya's Greek Wedding**

_Kou's comments: _Lyrics from "Sober" is like the Bronze Saint's life during the tough fights and emotional battles fighting and seeing their comrades fall right before their eyes. The lyrics from "Catch My Breath" illustrates this time right now that I'm (still) writing about: the happy ever after they deserve.

"Can you please remind me how you feel? This emptiness is real; I can't bear the thought of it. And please remind me how to smile, I lost track after a while. Is happiness so hard to get?" –Butch Walker "Sober"

"Addicted to the love I found. Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud. Making time for the ones that count. I'll spend the rest of my time, laughing hard with the windows down, leaving footprints all over town. Keeping faith, karma comes around. I will spend the rest of my life" –Kelly Clarkson "Catch My Breath"

_Disclaimer: _Will I ever own Saint Seiya? Maybe someday. Masami Kurumada still owns Saint Seiya

-+"Sober" to "Catch My Breath"+-

Soft clinking sounds chirp pass as the bicycle Seiya was pedaling down another dusty trail. He selected it because the bike was similar in style to the one he owned back in his childhood. His old bike was beautiful; silver with orange plating that had tiny black streak designs. The tires were black with black spokes. Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to take her out for a ride out past the walls of Kido Mansion. Mitsumasa Kido, although Seiya's father, was nothing but strict and distant toward him. Well, him and his other brothers. At the time, Seiya and the others didn't know they were even related. They were led to believe they were just random orphans Kido picked out for a charity case.

Seiya thought a little more.

It wasn't until years later, Hyoga found out. Family. Hyoga certainly didn't look it, but he was all about family. Even when he had to train in Siberia, where the only other trainee was Isaac to talk to, he remembered his mother. Even when he was too tired to put another blanket on, he thought about his mom. But as he grew older he needed more. He knew there was something so strange about his life. At first he thought he could be happy knowing who his mother is, content with the memories of her. But he thought about how his mother kept saying during the days right before she died that he had to get to his father, who lived in Japan.

Hyoga told Seiya that it was a little hazy. But after Kido came to pick him up at the government office regarding international affairs (Hyoga was and is still a Russian citizen), he actually didn't identify himself as dad. He just had Hyoga sit across from him in the limo. Just silence. Hyoga was still distraught over his mother so he didn't really have the energy to ask Kido anything. It was Tatsumi who explained that Kido took in orphans, even though the reality was that they weren't orphans since their father was alive and living with them obviously.

Then it struck Hyoga. He was about ten years old. Isaac had already "drowned" as he originally thought was the fate of his friend. There was no one else but Camus. Sure, he was happy still. Camus seemed to speak more to sort of make up for Isaac's absence, smile a little more. But it made him yearn for his past, to know who makes up his family, who's his father.

_Hyoga, he must've felt lonely more than the rest of us_, wondered Seiya. Sometimes he couldn't believe Hyoga could be only two years older than him, yet think of such deep things.

It happened after Hyoga planned for several weeks how he could go back to Japan. His instincts were telling him there was more to his orphaned life than what he knew. It was much easier than he thought. Camus left to attend to a mission somewhere on the other side of the world. Hyoga knew his master would be out for a couple of weeks.

So he signed himself onto a barge and worked on it for free passage. Coming into view of Japan's harbor was dramatically different than Russia's. He tried to leave fast, but the captain actually caught him. Though Hyoga didn't need it, he politely accepted the money.

And promptly ended up spending it on some yakitori, andagi, and steaming hot sweet potatoes!

That part of the story made Seiya laugh. He said that the sidewalk stands were just all over the place and he couldn't resist. Hyoga was, after all, only ten. It was practically a walk of temptation.

After asking a younger girl, who was blushing, which buses to catch to get to the street where Kido Mansion was, he promptly started his real journey. Through the window, sights of familiar places finally came into view. Most were places that he and Shiryu often snuck out to check out. Otherwise, he wouldn't have known the way there if he literally lived inside the walls of Kido Mansion.

There was the toy store with purple walls. The various candy stores, some were wooden with a traditional feel, others were more Western looking. The baseball park, the vending machines, apartments and bikes.

Breaking into Kido Mansion was ridiculously easy for Hyoga. He scaled the wall and using his cosmos, shattered the security cameras.

He stepped past the broken pieces. He felt triumphant in a way. Those cameras caused several of them lots of pain and punishment. But to be on the safe side, he didn't exactly know how to find all the cameras so he had his hair in an oversized olive green cabby hat. His hair was quite distinctive in Japan and he didn't want to be found out so easily in case (which Seiya found absolutely hilarious) Master Shion happened to come across the tapes.

Admittedly, Hyoga was a bit paranoid about Sanctuary.

Then he saw it. The room that all the children, even Saori, were warned against entering. It was just a pair of long thin doors down a plainer hallway. But Kido would enter there once in a great while and stay for long periods of time.

This was his chance. He placed his hand over the bronze door handle. He charged a small current through it, at once a couple of the screws and back door handle fell down on the other side. Without a second thought, he shoved the door open.

It made no noise. He crossed the soft thick burgundy carpet. There was a long row of black metal cabinets. A small, handsome wooden desk sat in the middle of the far wall. The windows weren't facing the sun so Hyoga turned the light dimmer all the way. Closing the door behind him and kicking the fallen screws and handle away, he went over to the desk.

He pulled open one of the overhead cabinets of the desk. It gave way without a fight. A sheaf of papers stuffed into a dusty brown file folder was lying in the big empty space. Apparently no one had touched it in years. Maybe not since Kido's death. He unwinded the string.

He coughed a little after some of the dust floated up after he flipped it open. Hyoga's eyes poured over page after page. A building sense of anger and despair seemed to crawl through his hair.

There were birth certificates of each and every one of his brothers and sister. Each said the same damn thing: Mitsumasa Kido was their birth father. And almost every one of them had different mothers.

The only pairs of children who shared the same mom and dad were Shun and Ikki, Seiya and Seika.

A strange sound was ringing in Hyoga's ears. But then he realized it was his own screaming.

So when that day came when he ended up fighting alongside Seiya, Shiryu, and Shun after the Galaxy Tournament, it felt natural to him. He ended up using that truth against Ikki.

After Hyoga's story, Seiya knew he needed to get out. Or else he would've broken everything in his home. He needed to breathe somewhere else and just be. He ended up walking down random avenues until he plopped himself down on a bench.

A twinkling sound came from behind him. A young boy and his mom just walked out the bike shop's door; it had a tiny bell at the top of the door. At first he was just absentmindedly walking through, passing his eyes from bike to bike. Then the shopkeeper came out and got him to start talking. Seiya really didn't want to, but the shopkeeper had a kind smile and did sort of remind him of Shun.

He asked Seiya if he ever had a bike when he was kid. As he started describing his old bike, he started returning to his old self. He began smiling. The shopkeeper became quiet and beckoned Seiya after him. He followed and even he got quiet. There was a bike sitting away from the other bikes in the back room. It was like the grown up version of the bike he was just talking about. The shopkeeper explained it was one of the many bikes he was repairing. But the original owner gave up on it since the repairs were so extensive, it wasn't worth the cost.

Seiya bought it right then and there.

He felt like reminiscing too now.

The bike he had back then, it was a symbol of freedom. There was a circular driveway around the boring water fountain in front of the mansion that he could ride around.

But that got old really fast.

So one day, after an especially crappy day, Seiya decided it was high time he left that damn hole. The epiphany came to him like a bolt of lightning. But his feelings about breaking away had always been brewing, a storm working up its full might. Tatsumi, Kido's butler, had Seiya scrub and hose down the garden tiles of the stupid pathway in the back garden.

_He was a real jerk to me_, remembered Seiya.

Seiya was crouched down on all fours. He hosed the tiles first. The garden path was over twenty feet long. Then he scrubbed then squeezed out the water and bleach. After an hour, he only covered about seven feet. He sighed long and hard. A shadow passed over him.

Tatsumi had dragged Shiryu by his little arm over to Seiya. Shiryu's eyebrows were furrowed in anger and he protested against Tatsumi's strength. Finally, he was shoved onto the still-wet pathway.

"Hey!" shouted Seiya, sitting up on his knees.

But the great brute only laughed. He left and walked back into the cool sun room in the mansion. Tatsumi locked the French doors.

"You okay, Shiryu?" asked Seiya in a tired voice.

Shiryu nodded. He unstuck his shirt from his skin; his grey shirt was drenched with soap. His lip trembled a little; he was fighting the urge to cry. If only in rage.

Seiya tried to get up, but his knees wouldn't let him. He was down on his knees too long. When he tried again, he slipped onto his bottom. So now his pants got wet.

"You should just take it off, Shiryu," he suggested.

His own blue shirt was drying on some rose bushes by the marble gazebo. It got wet after the numerous times Seiya squeezed the water out of the scrub. The water kept splashing onto him. But Seiya didn't mind it so much, at least the water kept him cool under the overhead heat. He was always an optimistic thinker.

Shiryu didn't say anything. Long heaving breaths made his chest puff out. The tears just kept filling his eyes.

Because Seiya was so weary, he couldn't even tell him it was going to be okay. That did not sit well with Seiya. They've all been living together for almost two years but they were abused and scolded so often, it was practically normal to them. Some of the children became friends. But Shiryu? He pretty much kept to himself.

Seiya never really spoke to the boy. Then he thought, well, there's no reason not to start now! An idea sparked itself and Seiya had had enough…

* * *

Soon Seiya snuck behind the gazebo. His heart began pounding as he saw Tatsumi swearing, searching around for them. He was inching closer to them, but still not out of sight of the security camera. Then a thumping sound caused both him and Tatsumi to turn in the direction of the rose bushes.

"Now!" roared Shiryu, as he ambushed Tatsumi. He head-butted the grown man in the stomach.

Seeing that they were out of the camera's angle, Seiya swung the bucket upward into Tatsumi's crotch for good measure. The nasty butler finally got what he deserved and sank to his knees, till he was eye level with Seiya.

A wicked grin was the last thing he saw as both Seiya and Shiryu punched him.

But they ended up walking away shaking away the pain in their hands. It was worth it. Seiya patted Tatsumi down (eww!) and swung the keys around on his finger in triumph. The next part was easy as they nonchalantly walked the side of the garden and unlocked the black front gate.

They didn't even bother closing it.

Together they made a run for it, right down the street as fast as they could. Shiryu started slowing down, panting as he leaned against a bike rail. Seiya slowed down himself, walking in circles with his hands on his hips to get his breathing back to normal.

"Great job, Shiryu, now, we're free," said Seiya in between breaths.

Shiryu coughed and sat down against the cool shaded wall. He leaned his head against it and grinned. He stretched his hand up to Seiya.

Seiya smiled as he high fived him.

Now with their new found freedom, there were a ton of things they wanted to do. Well, Seiya had a ton of things to check out while Shiryu was still thinking about it. They started walking away, in case they were being followed. They took a stroll down a block with small ramen and book shops lined up.

Then they saw a poster about a small festival going on in the neighborhood. That settled it. They didn't have any money but that didn't stop them. Seiya smelled the sweet cotton candy and watched some of the fun events like people getting dunked in water whenever someone hit the target.

Then that's when he met her.

"Ouch, you stepped on my foot!" she scolded, from beside him.

The young girl had blue hair, braided in two down her back. She was wearing a cute pink corduroy jumper that had a skirt instead of pants with a red shirt underneath.

Seiya blushed, frowning. He turned to her to say sorry but something caught in his throat. Then his frustration at not being able to say sorry came out all wrong. He made a face at her.

"Get over it," said Seiya, saying something completely opposite to what he meant to. He wanted to cover up his embarrassment. As boys would do.

The young girl narrowed her big dark green eyes at him.

"Hmph! How rude! Oh wait, it's you. Seiya! I hope you don't trip on your big dumb feet," she retorted, feeling very affronted.

Seiya blinked, now he remembered. She was a fellow orphan at Star Orphanage with him and his sister. But she was adopted some time ago.

"Is that the best you can do? Oh, Shiryu, please catch me in case I trip over 'my big dumb feet,'" taunted Seiya in a sly grin, saying the last part in an exaggerated high pitched version.

Shiryu felt a little uncomfortable, he kind of felt like he was caught in between, like a teddy bear tugged by two kids.

A fierce fire erupted in her little heart. She wasn't going to take that.

"Oh, hey you! Shiryu right? Why don't you tell your friend he's being totally dumb," she fired right at Seiya's face.

"Excuuuuuuuse me! Is that the only word you know? Just dumb? You must really be dumb, nyah," replied Seiya vehemently, sticking his tongue out.

Shiryu took a step back from the two. It suddenly seemed like there was a fire between them.

"Um…"

"And another thing, you're ugly! Got it? U-G-L-Y."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" spat the blue haired girl, clenching her fist. She ran straight at Seiya, who recognized danger when he saw it.

The circle of onlookers sweatdropped as the little girl grabbed a handful of Seiya's shirt and began hammering down on his head.

"Miho!"

"Uh-oh," said Miho at once, as she was pulled onto her feet by a man who could only be her father.

The young man had short dark brown hair and kind gray eyes. He offered a hand out to Seiya, who took it by surprise.

"You okay Seiya?" asked Shiryu, a little concerned but mostly amused.

"Um, er, thanks Mister," said Seiya, blushing like before.

Seiya watched Miho being scolded by her father. He was stern, but Seiya could tell he was different from Tatsumi or Kido.

He talked to her with genuine concern. Like a real father.

Miho grudgingly apologized to both Seiya and Shiryu. Satisfied, her father offered to go get them each a slushee. Both Seiya and Shiryu gazed up at him in awe. A soft melting feeling came over them, something in their hearts. Something that felt like this is what real people should be like. After convincing the two it was no problem, he left to get the delicious treats. Red for Seiya and Miho, blue for Shiryu.

The three kids stood in silence near the gray barrier that marked the edge of the festival.

"So, are you guys going back to your parents? My dad's going to take me home soon. But I wish we could stay out longer," said Miho, wanting to end the awkwardness that she didn't understand.

Shiryu glanced at Seiya.

"We're not; actually we aren't here with-"

"We're still orphans," cut in Seiya. He just looked at Miho straight in the eye.

"Oh, oh! Um, I didn't know," she said, feeling embarrassed.

Seiya now stared at her. But Seiya usually isn't loss for words.

"EH?! Are you serious? Couldn't you tell we came here without parents."

Once again, the two began bickering. Shiryu just watched them, wondering where all this intense hatred came from. Years later, when he reflected on this memory, he knew why.

It was really their way of showing love. That when they truly trust someone, they feel like they can tell them anything. For these two, it came naturally to be that way at once.

Miho's father came over and, being the great adult he is, had overheard their conversation. He gave them some time to talk it out because he knew children can be sensible. They reason with their hearts unlike adults. Seiya did explain he was still an orphan, that they were out and about. That she's an orphan too because her real parents aren't here with her. But it was Miho's answer that astounded all three of them.

"You just said an orphan is a kid without any family. My daddy said that sometimes your friends become the closest people in your life. I call my friends my family. Isn't Shiryu your family?"

Seiya became speechless. So Shiryu answered for him.

"Yeah, Seiya's my family."

Seiya blushed and laughed off some of the overwhelming feelings away. Then Miho's father gave them each the slushee they were waiting for, like a reward.

A tasty reward. Miho's father ate his own slushee. His was red too.

Together they talked about random things. Her father gave each of them some money to try some rides. He showed Seiya and Shiryu the trick to catching fish at some of the games and how to aim so they can shoot down the prize they want.

Miho's dad was holding up Shiryu at one of the games. While they were doing that, Seiya remembered he was standing off to the side with her.

She wanted to know what school they went to. His heart flipped a little when she was sad to hear they weren't attending her school. She asked him when they would meet again.

Seiya told her that maybe this might not at all.

Miho looked him in the eye. She said it's not impossible and began rattling off a list of places that she likes to visit. Miho wanted him to know.

After they parted ways, Seiya actually remembered all the places she told him. So whenever he snuck out, he made sure to bring his bike with him. If he didn't find her at one place, he'd try another.

There was one conversation that stayed with Seiya, even when he was lying down on his wooden bed, aching all over from the brutal training. Although just to keep the record straight, Marin was not a tyrant.

Seiya found Miho at her small, but cozy house. It was a pale yellow color in the residential area outside of busy Tokyo. Seiya always felt it was way better than the stark white mansion he lived in. The mansion had too much space, if you filled it, it felt cluttered, if you didn't it felt too empty. He parked his bike by her mailbox like he usually did. They were sitting on the step at the back door. There was an open package of pistachios between them. They'd open the shells and toss them into the kitchen's trash can.

Miho started talking about the future. What they would do for the rest of their lives. Seiya remembered he said something about being a pro boxer. Gold gloves and all. Usually he didn't like to talk about serious things, but with Miho, he felt it was okay to. He wanted to let her know.

She said that it was a great dream, but what about if he got hurt? She wanted to know what he'd do. Seiya assured her back then that he'd be so strong, no one would hurt him.

"But Seiya, before you get so strong, what about then?"

Seiya's heart seemed to quiver a little at the sight of worry in her eyes.

"It'll be okay. But what about your dream, Miho-chan?"

"Me? I want to take care of children. Any job that takes care of children is what I wanna do for the rest of my life."

And you know what? Miho did fulfill that dream. She is the same age as Seiya, but she liked working at Star Orphanage even when she was thirteen. It was the same orphanage that Seiya and his older sister, Seika, lived at before they were at Kido Mansion. When she heard about the opening there, she excitedly took it.

It made her feel closer to Seiya.

* * *

His hands gripped down on the brakes. His cool bike halted right in front of Shun. It was time to get ready for Shiryu's surprise birthday party!

The surprise was at Kido Mansion. Shunrei, having never endured memories of the crappy food and harsh treatment saw the mansion as a very refined place. With nice curtains. But she fell in love with the gazebo in the back garden, the site of the start of Seiya and Shiryu's friendship. It was kind of like circling back.

Seiya forced back his resentment of the place now that he learned what Hyoga did and how alone he was when he found out the truth for the sake of not being a party pooper. But even Saori had changed. The little brat whom every kid resented back in their childhood.

So maybe Kido Mansion can start becoming a place of good memories.

"Earth to Seiya!" hollered the full grown Shiryu.

Everyone was staring at him. Seiya smiled sheepishly. Shiryu tapped his mischievous younger brother on the shoulder.

"Seiya, you kind of zoned out there. You alright?"

"No, I mean yes! I am."

A small hint of worry still stayed with Shiryu. But he nodded and began heading off back to their small circle of friends by the old, but still elegant gazebo.

Seiya hurried after him.

And they yelled happy birthday, just as Shiryu crossed the threshold of the gazebo, which Hyoga, Shun, and Seiya rigged to have the sensors light up the garden in beautiful twinkling gold lights.

_Extra_: This chapter's title is a combination of two songs that I felt relates to the Bronze Saints' lives. I've always wanted to create a title using song names together. I'm planning to take a cruise ship instead of flying to Europe. And I found out that you can actually work on a barge to ride for free! I was pretty amazed by that and am considering it, the only problem is that barges deliver cargo so I'd better bring the muscle if I want to try it. Hyoga's lucky, that kind of work is nothing for him;P


	5. Always You and I Smile

**Seiya's Greek Wedding**

_Kou's comments_: My mom gave me a tiny diamond gold ring and it felt familiar to me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it till hours later, when I realized this is how I imagined Seiya's engagement ring looked like in my head a couple months ago!

_Disclaimer_: Masami Kurumada owns Saint Seiya. I just own this story revolving around his awesome characters.

"You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile"

-Uncle Kracker "Smile"

-+Always You and I Smile+-

Seiya's bike was parked neatly underneath the staircase of the pink dock house. A much worn brown fleece blanket was draped over the handle bars and seat. It was very chilly now, so he couldn't take the bike out as often as he wanted. Hyoga was coming in from a quick rendezvous with Shiryu. He paused before going up the stairs. He slipped off his dark red mitten and reaching into his beige messenger bag. Digging around a little, he finally pulled out a small Ziploc bag of salt.

He was in the habit of tossing salt on the ice to melt it away around Seiya's bike. Russia was an iceland at most times of the year so he knew a thing or two about preserving your bike, car, and metal wagons. Hyoga recalled his small cherry red wooden wagon with steel wheels that had black tires on them. His mother got it for him for his birthday. It was one of the most useful presents any child could receive.

_I can't believe Seiya still forgets to salt the ice here… I think I've told him a million times already_, grumbled Hyoga to himself.

Frankly, after living in Seiya's room for a couple months, he ended up being a nagging mother to him. Old jackets and tank tops would be hanging off the back of the chair. Once, in the middle of the night, he caught Seiya drinking up the apple juice and putting the empty container back in the fridge. Hyoga would also chase after Seiya to use coasters or some kind of plate so the table wouldn't have any water rings whenever he drank.

And then there were the times when they would argue like little boys too, of course. Hyoga wasn't a stuffed shirt all the time.

Seiya owned a slick black Gameboy Advance SP. To the Pegasus' credit, he did offer to share it with Hyoga. Shun foresaw that this would be a problem. He urged Hyoga to go out and buy his own. But Hyoga could be very stingy about money and told Shun that there's no point in buying a Gameboy if he hardly played it. But as usual, Shun was right.

Eventually they both bought games they became super addicted to. For Seiya, it was YuYu Hakusho: Tournament Tactics. Hyoga fell hard all over again for his old favorite series Megaman which produced the latest with Megaman Xtreme. So they ended up wrestling each other over longer use of the Gameboy. Most of the time Hyoga won but Seiya would make him feel guilty.

Makes you wonder who really had the upper hand in the relationship.

Needless to say, Shun teased Hyoga about it. He even had a nickname for him.

"Hi Hyoga!"

Hyoga jerked his head in Shun's direction in mild surprise.

"Oh, hey Shun! I was just salting that idiot's bike. Why do I keep taking care of his crap when I've already moved into my own apartment?"

Shun adjusted his dark purple beanie that was knitted for him as he thought a moment. He bought a couple from Miho and Ellie who were selling some of their crafts for fun.

"Well, you do sort of treat him like a son, Mother Goose-san," Shun joked. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Shun, just shut up," replied Hyoga gruffly, "besides, I was being rhetorical."

The Andromeda Saint chuckled. He followed Hyoga up the stairs. After a quick nod toward Hyoga, he pulled out a black construction paper card with gold writing on it. He "borrowed" one of the gold pens and paper from the kids' table at Star Orphanage while he was on one of his many visits to, ahem, check in with Ellie.

Shun came back from his apartment next door with some tape. He took the card from Hyoga and taped it right over the peephole. Seiya couldn't miss it!

They paused to take a look at their handiwork.

* * *

A sweeping view of a garden covered in snow greeted Seiya as the taxi pulled up.

"Where am I?" asked Seiya grouchily.

After he had been forcibly sent home by Miho this afternoon, he sullenly went to his apartment. He couldn't understand for the life of him why Miho didn't want to spend his birthday with him. She insisted that she had to finish decorating Star Orphanage. This was totally stupid since Seiya thought their Christmas tree was going to snap in half if it took on anymore ornaments.

But a small card was taped to his door, giving him directions to catch a taxi and take it to a certain address that he wasn't familiar with...

His eyes widened in awe. His breaths took misty form in the chilly winter air. There were no fences or walls. There were small patches of grass mixed with smooth rocks that had sprinkles of sheer ice covering and sand, which was due to the beach that was just beyond. A small cottage sat beneath a tall pine tree. It was decorated in simple gold lights with big and small ornament balls strewn around the tree. As he stepped closer, a few wooden ornaments of toy soldiers, sleds, and drums hung on too. All were glistening with flakes of snow among the gold lights. Truly a sight to behold.

"Wow," breathed Seiya long and hard. He gazed in awe, rooted to the spot.

A warm light sprung on in the cottage. Seiya reluctantly turned his head to see Shun talking to the taxi driver, who was also sitting in wonder at the most beautiful Christmas tree he had ever seen. Miho came to stand beside him.

"It's really feels like Christmas doesn't it?" she asked sweetly.

She could feel Seiya nod beside her. It made her happy to see him awestruck like a little boy, his eyes just taking in the splendor of lights and color.

Miho gently tugged at his arm and led him toward the front door. She held it open, beckoning him to go in first. Seiya walked through.

"SURPRISE! Happy birthday, Seiya!"

The shocked birthday boy gazed all around the room. He grinned and ran over to join his friends in the living room. They passed around some plates and utensils and heartily ate the hot food and settled down cozily in front of the fire place.

Miho's father helped her cook some of the meals. Seiya was only too happy to see him. He had grown older with wisps of gray lining his hair and thin, but very handsome beard. He had smile lines around his eyes which made him look very wise and showed how warm a person he is.

He laughed when Seiya asked if he could start opening his presents. Miho chided him about it but her father had a soft spot for Seiya and he convinced her that he may as well see what he got.

He received quite a few interesting presents for a grown man of now 28.

_I wish I got that remote controlled race car _thought Hyoga, slightly jealous of the Pegasus as he watched him race his navy blue hotwheels against Miho, who controlled the red hotwheels . The set was of two cars for a boy 7 years and older to race with a friend no less. This gift was from Ellie who recalled how much fun Seiya had racing these with the orphans at work.

_Well, I could 'borrow' it from him later hehe_.

Among the other presents Seiya received, one was a beautiful mahogany wooden bicycle pannier. It was a gift from Miho's dad who remembered how much Seiya used to visit them when they were younger. He couldn't wait to hang it on his bike! He could think of a bunch of things he could carry in it. Besides, it looked manlier and sophisticated than a basket.

"Thanks, Dad!" Seiya said, blushing again. He was very pleased at any chance to call him his father.

Shiryu gave him a mini jukebox that could sit on his table or nightstand. He loved vintage stuff like this, and since it was music related, that made it all the better.

Miho saw and heard Seiya's explosion of happiness when he tore open Shiryu's present. Seiya was opening present after present, each one he gushed over in increasing volume and excitement.

She started pulling at her long ponytail. Her heart beating faster.

_I can't believe this! Even Shiryu got Seiya a big expensive present. Darnit_, worried Miho, with escalating feelings of being peeved and anxious.

Shunrei presented him, quite proudly, a used but styling acoustic guitar. She and Shiryu decided to get separate presents. They had a bit of an argument as to which present to give him. But it was a fun argument, if that's a way to describe it. Although she still had Shiryu carry it for her. The guitar was black with a white etching of a Pegasus. It reminded her of Seiya and thought he'd like it.

Seiya loved it alright. He vowed to take guitar lessons on the spot, much to everyone's mockery. Hyoga handed Seiya a practical present: an emerald green faux leather wallet. The wallet itself wasn't pricey, but he put more thought and money into the engraving.

It was engraved with Seiya's name and current age with a quote that read, "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves" by William Shakespeare.

"Just thought I'd make sure you could start remembering your age so you can act like it," said Hyoga, which totally made everyone go from feeling pensive to outright chagrin.

That's Hyoga for you.

Miho's father however, began feeling worried. If only because he noticed his daughter fuming, albeit inwardly. He could always tell by the smoldering look she wore so openly since Miho wasn't very conscious about her temper. That apparently will never change.

She couldn't take it anymore!

Seiya was laughing joyfully at getting a new wallet. Now he didn't have to go out and buy one. He remembered Hyoga told him to buy a new one since he saw the strings were popping out of the seams of his old wallet. But since Seiya found it to be a totally boring trip to the mall to shop for a wallet, he chose to procrastinate about it. He happily shoved his ID cards, various membership cards, and cash into the new one.

"Umm, Seiya? Here's my present. I-I really hope you'll like it," offered Miho immediately, feeling suddenly overcame with shyness. It was 20 years ago all over again, like the first time she gave Seiya a birthday present.

Miho watched in anxiousness as Seiya undid the ribbon and tore off the Santa Claus wrapping paper. She knew she should've gone first because now she felt like everyone else's presents were better than hers!

But Seiya gasped and laughed joyfully. It was a pair of shades with zigzag temples on the side with bright yellow lenses. It was a vintage pair of Vash the Stampede's glasses, an anime they both enjoyed watching. Her father fondly remembered how much they loved the anime. Seiya and Miho would watch it at their own houses and whenever they met up, they'd excitedly talk about the latest episode.

The last episode aired a few weeks before Seiya left Japan.

"Miho, this is so cool! I love it! Oh man, how'd you find these?!" he gushed, leaping a little as he held the sleek sunglasses with both hands in front of him.

If Miho's heart was beating too hard before, it felt like it just burst into flames now. She broke into an exuberant smile of her own. She couldn't wait to tell him, she sailed into her story as if she and Seiya were still little kids again.

Miho's father was grinning too.

"Oh, my gosh, you'd never believe it! I had a bidding war with so many guys. They were a new pair still in its case that had actual glass lenses instead of the cheap plastic imitations. I didn't know there were still fans that were eyeing it too. I placed a couple of bids but when the auction was counting down, so many were sneaking in last minute bids. I was so, so mad! I stayed up all night to make sure by the time the auction was over at 11 pm, my bid would go through as the last one! It was worth it though," she added, as she saw her fiancée's stunned look.

Seiya looked back down at the shades. A blush colored his cheeks. He put the pair back into its blood red case slowly.

"Seiya?" asked Miho, she was trying to read the look on his face.

She saw Seiya walk quickly towards her and he must've used his Mach speed because the last thing she saw was his strong arms swing open in front of her.

Miho stepped back a little at the sudden weight of Seiya all around her. He was hugging her very tightly, pressing his face against her small neck.

"Thank you, Miho" he said quietly into the side of her head.

He felt so weightless. Was this what sheer happiness felt like when you receive something that means so much and cost so much too?

He was blushing really hard. He knew that everyone was looking, but it just felt like the only thing he could do to ease off these overwhelming feelings.

Ikki had his present ready too! Seiya wondered what the Phoenix got for him this year as he reached his hand into the wrapping tissues in the silver and blue striped gift bag. As Seiya approached the bag, Ikki secretly nodded in Miho's direction. She smiled and winked back at him. She was the one who wrapped up Ikki's present in a, to quote Ikki, "a neat but not overdone" gift bag.

To some delightful gasps from the others, Seiya pulled out a small broken branch of black coral. Ikki found it as he was diving under water near Death Queen Island. It must have been damaged by a ship so he brought it up and decided it would be a waste to leave it. Miho thought it would look good displayed on a nightstand, it even had tiny branches to hang miniature ornaments she could put on later.

Finally, Seiya reached for the last present. Although he knew the size of a present box was no indication of how awesome the item inside could be, still, he decided to open the small, flat blue box for last. He flipped the tag over. It was from Shun.

He tugged the gold ribbon apart and pried open the box.

"Oh my- Shun, this is friggin' unbelievable! How much- When did you- Are you out of your mind?!" babbled Seiya, who was dancing out of Hyoga's reach, whose jealously started to get the best of him. Hyoga wanted to see exactly what the heck Shun gave him.

"Finish your sentences. Now out with it, what is it?" asked Hyoga.

Everyone's eyes were on Shun. He blushed.

"Shun? They look like pieces of paper… Seiya never gets excited over stationary," said Shiryu.

They couldn't see the whole thing since Seiya grabbed it along with the gold tissue paper. Seiya fanned out the pieces of paper, while simultaneously sticking his tongue out at Shiryu.

Now they began to babble.

* * *

There were back to back rows of black seats. Seiya and the others lugged their duffel bags and carry-ons down to some seats. It was about 8 o' clock at night. The snowflakes continued to fall gently on December 3rd.

Maybe it was due to the constellation he represents, but Seiya stretched out his legs in boredom. He was fidgety, staring out the tall glass windows of Asahikawa airport. He wanted to be outside already.

Shun cleverly hit a bunch of birds with only one stone. For Seiya's birthday, which was on December 1st, he combined the Bachelor party into the time left to them before the wedding. The income Saori set for them each month he saved up and bought plane tickets to go to the Island of Crete in Greece about two weeks before Seiya and Miho's wedding on December 13th. That way they could arrive early to set up and Seiya could have, what could be called, a one week and a half long Bachelor party with the guys which rolls into both his birthday and everyone's Christmas presents. Some of the days would be spent arranging the wedding. There were a couple of layovers, first from Japan to France, then France to Athens (Greece), and lastly Athens to Crete. Shunrei would simultaneously get her wish to check out France. The girls would also get to hang out as well for their own Bachelorette party.

Or maybe the better way of putting it is Shun hit a bunch of eagles with the same stone.

When the guys were alone, Seiya thanked Shun profusely because his sole job for the wedding was to buy the tickets which he also procrastinated on. And there was one special person Seiya wanted to see in Greece before the wedding.

"Flight no. 127, Ashikawa, Japan to Paris, France now ready for boarding."

Shun and Hyoga begged a couple of passengers to switch seats so they could sit together with Seiya and Shiryu in the center row of the plane. During the holidays, it was very hard to book seats together, especially for flights to warmer climates. Miho and her father took seats next to a window. They wanted to spend more time being just the two of them. Ellie and Shunrei were closer to the front and they chatted away about all the things they were planning to see on their first trip to Greece.

"Hey Seiya, your arm is on my armrest," mumbled Hyoga, who was wearing a sleeping mask.

"Then Shiryu needs to move his arm," replied Seiya, also wearing a sleeping mask.

Shiryu reluctantly moved his arm.

"Remind me to book seats in 1st class away from you two," said Shiryu, grumpily. He peered over his side to check on Shunrei, who also had an aisle seat a couple rows ahead of him. He tugged the sleeping mask back on.

Shun was talking, well mostly listening, to a very chatty little girl on his right.

"So do you think I'll find a merboy in Greece?"

"Um, maybe you will," replied Shun, half exhausted. It was still night time in Japan. On the other hand, Shun wasn't completely being untruthful. Since Tethys was a mermaid, then wouldn't that mean mermen existed too?

Seiya and the others snorted.

"Serves you right, Shun," said Hyoga.

* * *

The rays of dawn seemed stronger and brighter in Greece somehow. The gang was feeling jetlagged, something only Shiryu and Shunrei seemed immune. They've flown back and forth from Japan to China more than a few times so it no longer affected them so badly.

As everyone dragged their feet up the stairs of the humble hotel that was included in the package deal of the tickets (again, very clever Shun), they couldn't help but admire the scenic and simplicity of Crete. It was mostly land and sky all around. The architecture they did see was bright and varied. Bright blue doors said to ward off evil spirits stood in contrast. Some houses had overflowing vines and flowers hanging over balconies and out of windows. There were many churches, all close to each other. Unlike many modern marvels, Crete was a marvel of its own. No ugly skyscrapers here.

They were all paired into rooms. As Seiya grabbed his room key. The others blinked at him in surprise. Then they turned to watch as Miho grabbed a different room key. The soon to be married couple explained they long ago decided to continue staying in separate places until the honeymoon.

It was quite a grown up decision for them in a way.

So Seiya roomed with Shun. Hyoga agreed to stay with Shiryu. Ikki preferred to stay at his own home in Death Queen Island so Miho's father, who's name by the way, was Kousuke, got to have the room to himself. Miho and Shunrei shared a room. Ellie got to have her own room.

Everyone was quite surprised, after they all took a nap to catch up on sleep, when Seiya informed them he had some place to go already.

But a certain look on Seiya's face told them he would be okay without them. That he wasn't going off on his own because he was upset or anything.

Before Seiya took more than a couple of steps down, he felt Miho's familiar tug.

"I know she'll be happy to see you," she told him in good-bye.

Seiya nodded and felt his small feeling of worry dissipate. He was wearing light clothing in contrast to what he would've been wearing right now in Japan. He wore patterned dark gray board shorts and a sleeveless white shirt. He wandered the various pathways in town, finally leaving the area into a rural wild setting.

Patches of grass with wild flowers and trees swept the landscape. Unlike the tame grass of sidewalks or the organized gardens in Japan. He loved it better this way, more natural.

Another town emerged in his sight. The men and women were dressed more humbly. They were of course not wearing the commercial clothing but clothes that were handmade and sold by talented weavers and tailors. He passed quietly through.

Seiya came upon a small clay house. There were small patches of tomatoes and carrots growing. A little well was sitting near the front of the house. A wooden trough lie nearby, but no animals were nearby to drink from it.

A few minutes passed. Then he finally took a deep breath and exhaled. He didn't want to hold his breath any more. Metaphorically speaking.

He knocked on the worn wooden door. A couple of thuds could be heard. It sounded like a heavy deadbolt was removed.

A young woman with short wavy umber hair, not unlike his own, stepped into the frame. Recognition graced her dark eyes and she responded before he could muster up the courage, saving him from stuttering.

"Seiya, you're finally here!"

"Sis, I wanted to see you first before the wedding," he said, overwhelming feelings welling up again. Feeling this happy could be too much sometimes.

They hugged. After Seiya woke up from his cursed sleep, Miho immediately asked Shun to help her find a way to tell Seika. Miho found out from Hyoga, Shun, and Shiryu that before he fell asleep, he heard Seika's voice and that she was with Marin in Sanctuary. She felt both overjoyed and extremely angry and bitter. Seiya fell asleep before he could even hold his sister's hand again.

But Seiya was awake and back to normal again. However, Seiya moved back to Japan and Saori kept him in a wheelchair under her watch until she figured out a way to resolve this. When it was over, she went back to Sanctuary and left them all to their own paths. Seika never got to see Seiya since Saori felt it would be too tragic to have her finally see her brother only to find he was now the one out of reach.

When he woke up, he felt a bit shocked at how much time passed. It was like the story of Sleeping Beauty. But it was not too long after when he made his own trip back to Greece to see his beloved sister. When they were reunited, Seiya felt like a part of him that he never knew was missing, had finally been put back. His family was whole again.

He didn't want to leave, but he knew Miho was in Japan. He begged Seika to move back with him. But she denied his request. Seiya respected her wishes because she told him when she her memories came back to her, it made her grateful. At first after her amnesia, she felt like some important thing was missing. So she always felt withdrawn from people. But the poor man who found her and took care of her as if she were his own daughter, didn't hurt her or yell at her for not being energetic.

Now her memories made her grateful to finally have a man she could call her father. He did meet him. He was a very old man who had ailments in his limbs and if Seika did leave, she knew he wouldn't leave beautiful Crete to go to Japan. It was his home since childhood. If she left, he would be all alone.

So Seiya reluctantly left to go home alone. When he and Miho were lying on their stomachs on Seiya's red rug, chatting excitedly and seriously about planning their wedding, Seiya knew he wanted to have his wedding in Greece.

Miho agreed; they would bring the wedding to Seika.

"Brother, I have a couple of things to give you! Do you think Miho would like the turquoise stone bracelet I made for her?" wondered Seika.

Seiya chuckled. "I'm sure she would. Let's go meet her."

* * *

The days passed in endless knickknacks, pranks, jokes, and even peaceful quiet. Seiya sometimes crashed in Hyoga and Shiryu's room since it was closer to the stairs after he stumbled up from drinking too much. Shun would sleep on the floor to join them upon Hyoga's invitation. He didn't want Shun to miss out on the fun. Together they walked all around town and outside, just venturing around. They mostly talked about fun things, sometimes serious things. But they kept that to a minimum.

Miho and the girls on the other hand were milling about town. They checked out the shop stands, eventually bringing baskets with them. Seika took them to some spots she found by the beach that had beautiful shells and stones. Some young men checked them out which made them giggle. Miho tried to set Seika up with a couple of them, but in the end she wasn't really looking for a relationship yet. Shunrei bought a bunch of hair combs and clips that were unique and handmade. Ellie herself fretted over how much sandals she could stuff into her carryon.

The biggest worry on everyone's mind? What stuff to sacrifice so they could all keep their Greek souvenirs when they have to get through the airport. Soon it was time for another date with destiny.

* * *

"Ready to get married today?" asked Saga, upon spotting the Pegasus standing alone by the balcony of the restaurant.

Saga had to hold in his laugh when he saw the look of panic on Seiya's face. Today was the tomorrow he almost barfed about yesterday.

Like many places in Greece, the buildings were so closer to the water. The tables and chairs were just inches above the ocean. Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, and Hyoga as well as Saga, Milo, Mu, Jabu, and Ichi helped set up the reception area. Since it was a simple wedding, they chose a venue close by the church they were going to have the wedding ceremony at. The girls were still helping Miho put on her dress. They helped her adjust her yellow veil, which Miho thought was a great color to have when she heard that it used to be a part of Greek tradition in ancient times.

The sky was egg shell blue with clouds some distance away toward the mountains. It was indeed, a great day to have a wedding.

Seiya didn't need to be so afraid. It was just close friends all around. Shun, as Seiya's chosen best man, passed him the ring. He was always gentle with Seiya. Even when they were younger, after they reunited at the age of thirteen, Shun could still read the good intentions behind Seiya's childish behavior. He remembered when they were following a guard to try to find Athena in the Underworld. That guard explained all the forbidden things the specter Lune doesn't like. Seiya proceeded to commit all of them. Seiya farted and he asked Shun if he did it. Others would've been pissed and revolted at Seiya, but as his best friend, Shun just thought it was funny.

After that journey together, when Seiya woke up, he and Shun became closer friends. Well, it obviously happened since Shun chose to live in the same apartment building as him. Seiya entered his apartment all the time. But Seiya also never forgot the sacrifice Shun made. Shun gave up his "Yours Truly" necklace that he previously believed to be from his mother for payment of safe passage. He hopes he was able to help Shun laugh more to make up for it.

Ellie gave Miho the ring to exchange, squeezing her best friend's hand as she did so.

They placed the rings on each other's hands. And together, they became husband and wife.

Shaka and Ikki, who were standing near the back, not out of boredom or any sense of superiority took it upon themselves to guard the ceremony. They just didn't want to let their guards down.

Mu and Camus led the way back to the restaurant where the feast would begin. It was warm inside with cool breezes coming in from the ocean. The hanging plants by the window swayed in the archway windows. The low stone ceiling gave a cozy rustic feeling. The wooden tables were covered by cream colored cloth. On top of each, candied almonds sat in glass pastry stands. Many Greek weddings have these for their guests. Although the ceremony was short and sweet, everyone suddenly had a huge appetite.

Hyoga tapped his wineglass with a fork. Soon everyone turned to him in attention. He stood up.

"It's good to see everyone here. I'm not one for boring speeches. But as one of Seiya's brothers, I wanted to open up the floor to him before we have Seiya and Miho dance together. He told me he has something very important to tell her first. So to borrow words from "Always You and I" by an old popular band 98 degrees-"

"Oh, girl" crooned Seiya, stepping up to the center of the restaurant.

"It's so hard to say-" began Shiryu, Shun, and Hyoga as they followed up. Seiya sung as the lead, with the others echoing his words, backing him up as friends do.

"When hope becomes hard to see, I'll be your shining star to guide you wherever you are. And I promise that I'll be by your side. Always you and I," promised Seiya singing this with a determined look in his eyes right into Miho's.

A perfect end to a perfect day, wouldn't you say? And yet…

* * *

"Why Sanctuary?" asked Seiya, gazing at his best friend in bewilderment.

He was shocked to see his roommate still unpacked. Shun's clothes were still on the chair and his cellphone was still charging by the nightstand. This prompted him to question why he wasn't getting his rear in gear. Sure, he had Mach speed and could pack at the speed of light, but the way he moved, Shun may as well have said he lost all his cosmos.

Shun was silent, but not for long. A strong and sure look, unlike any the others have seen before on Andromeda.

"To be with Juné. I miss her. The day after my birthday, I realized I wanted more too. I guess I just let myself feel satisfied with just being alive and having a home to come home to that I didn't dare believe I could get more than that. Now I see. I can do this. I already took care of my apartment. I guess I'll leave my things for Hyoga."

"Whoa! I mean, yeah, I guess you did. You mentioned her name sometimes," said Seiya. He didn't say more. It might be disrepecting Shun to reveal he heard him whisper Juné's name in his sleep. A lot actually.

He smiled. It was melancholic. But Seiya was satisfied. Shun was finally moving on.

And so the five brothers parted ways at the airport. Shun had his arms crossed, looking more like a grown man since his hair was cut short. He smiled as he watched the plane take his friends back to Japan. Ikki came to stand next to him too.

"So… does anyone wanna bet who's the next one of us to get married?" asked Seiya, cheerful as always.

_**EXTRA**_: I thought it would be great to end this fanfic with another 98 degrees song since I began with one. This fanfic really is my wish list for the Bronzies. As for the gifts Seiya got, they're all gifts I would actually wantXD I might write a followup story for Shun. Please sign (review) Seiya and Miho's wedding guest book.


End file.
